Xaek
Name: Xaek Age: 36 Origins: Born on Dosha, raised upon Alderaan Occupation: Soldier of Fortune Skin Color: Brown Hair: None Eyes: Orange Height: 2 meters 1st November 2007 - 6th June 2008. Rise of the Galactic Empire Era Description Dark brown scales cover this reptilian alien, from the base of his feet, all the way up 2 meters to the top of his skull. Above a small snout, two supersensitive orange eyes with horizontal black pupils constantly dart around the area. Fanged teeth are immaculately sharpened, gleaming in even the slightest darkness if he does not close his mouth. His physique is composed mostly of thick upper-body muscles, with an agile set of legs. Clumbsy, three-taloned hands cross his chest in an aggressive posture. History Xaek came into the galaxy not knowing his mother or father, simply a bipedal repitilian in a duraplast cask, left outside Dosha's largest spaceport. Discovered and taken in by Froth, an Alderaanian Professor of Military History and his wife Chara, an Alderaanian Professor of Composition, the baby was taken to Alderaan and raised into a loving home as an only child. Education was paramount to any other task or duty set before him, he was told. Being a Doshan, it was a very difficult path to begin and continue upon. However, as it is said that your upbringing plays a large part in telling how you becoming, so it was. Having no rough-and-tumble childhood, as his parents knew he would hurt the weak-skinned Alderaanian younglings in their neighborhood, Xaek was kept inside more often than not, shown ways to study and further educate his Doshan mind. A strict regimine was kept upon him until he began to prove his self-sufficientness to them, upon which, he was accorded a small amount of free time each day. Thus began a normal angsty phase for Xaek. Upon wandering around his neighborhood, it was obvious to the Alderaanian children that he did not belong. Teased quite often, Xaek began to develop a habit of remaining quiet unless something was absolutely needed of him. He was very spiteful, and began to use his mental faculties to store all sorts of information that may be useful in the future against his opponents, be they the children of then, or the soldiers of now. Several years passed on and Xaek was removed from the public school system due to several violent, uncontrollable outbursts, and placed into a private system. While his academic prowess was certainly unrivaled by any other Doshan and many Alderaanian teens, his physical side was just beginning to emerge into puberty. Unlike many other human children, who had acne, changing voice patterns, and a massive apetite, Xaek's scales began to darken, his senses beginning to become more acute, sometimes overwhelming, and his body, although soft from lack of physical activity, began to grow and develop. None of this, however, compared to his firecracker temper. Growing more and more concerned with their only son's behavior, Froth and Chara accompanied their son back to Dosha, and enrolled him into a Martial Academy there. The razzings he received upon Alderaan were nothing compared to these. As an educated Doshan placed into a tight-knit group of his lesser mentally-gifted peers, he was shunned more often than not upon his physical softness and quick intelligence. This initially began to control his outbursts, keeping him quiet rather than earn a beating with his quick-witted tongue. As the actual physical training began, Xaek found himself severely lacking, and pushed himself hard through a secret physical training regimine each day, just as he had one done with his studies back upon Alderaan. Quickly improving, he was still a small bit behind most of the other young Doshans, who had had years to train and practice their combat abilities. After several fits upon gaining the feeling of being mediocre, he began to notice that several of the top warriors of his class repeated the same movements at very predictable intervals. Xaek, never one to pass up on any opportunity given to him, stayed up late many a night in an attempt to figure out how best to exploit these now-obvious weaknesses with his own strengths. Before long, he began coming out ontop of each match, earning the respect of some, but the jealousy of many. (More to come.....) category:characters